Mew-mories
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: Garfield has a bad day and takes a trip down memory lane...


Mew-mories

Mew-mories

Garfield the Cat had just had a rather irritable day. Jon had somehow managed to sleep through Garfield's usual 'Wake up session', forgotten to feed him lunch, and managed to work the special fridge-lock his friend had given him as a Birthday gift a few months ago. Odie had been in such a cheerful mood all day that even Garfield kicking him every few minutes hadn't fazed him.

Now it was almost time for Garfield's midafternoon nap and he was, surprisingly, wide awake.

~This is so irritating! ~ Garfield thought. ~Why me? What day is it anyway? Monday? ~ No. Unfortunately the day was Friday. Garfield groaned and flipped onto his back. ~Arrgh! ~ Was his solitary thought.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, and then realising he was hungry, Garfield left his usually comfy bed and headed to the kitchen. Searching high and low revealed Jon and Odie asleep on the couch. They were watching a documentary on Gorillas. ~Humans have no taste. ~ Garfield thought disgustedly. He tugged at Jon's pants leg until he was nudged away.

"Not now Garfield!" The large cat's owner spoke, "I'll feed you when its time for dinner. Go read a book or something!"

~I'm a Cat! Cats can't read! ~ Garfield tugged at his pants leg again.

"Oh hold on a second!" Jon stood, leaving Odie to curl up on the couch as he headed into the hall. Garfield followed; taking this as a sign that he was about to be fed. Not a chance. "Here! Now go away!" Jon shoved a large red and grey book in Garfield's paws before heading back to the TV room.

Garfield looked at the large book, which he now held. It was an album, actually a family album. 'Arbuckle' was written in black pen on the cover.

Sighing Garfield headed back to his bed and sat there, flipping through the old album, smiling fondly at the great memories. He then found a picture he was quite sure he'd never seen before. It was of him when he was just a wee kitten. He looked no older than a few months, sitting on Jon's bed, patting a small ball of red yarn.

Garfield smiled at the little bundle of fur that was now no more than a memory, just a faint… memory.

Garfield fell asleep.

| ~Mommy! ~ A little kitten, orange with black stripes, turned to his mother. The majestic yellow feline smiled down at her son. ~What's that? ~ The kitten pointed to a pair of legs passing by the table the two were under.

~That, Garfield, is a Human. ~ The mother said.

~What does it do? ~ The curious kitten inquired, peering out from under the wooden table of redwood, looking up at a tall tanned man with black hair.

~Makes food, takes care of different animals, and wanders aimlessly. ~ She said. From hers and her father's own experience, Humans were always rushing around, doing strange things.

~Can I play with the Human? ~

~No sweetie, He might step on you, because you're so small. He would never see you! ~

~But I'm going to be a big boy, aren't I mommy? ~

~Yes, Garfield, ~ His mother chuckled. ~Yes, you're going to be a big strong boy. And then you won't need me. ~ She tried not to think of the day when she'd be giving up her son, or any of her children for that matter, although Garfield was the only child she had at the moment.

~Mommy? ~

~Yes, honey? ~

~Why do you look sad? ~

~I'm not sad Garfield. I'm happy. Happy because you're my baby boy! ~ Garfield puffed up his chest with pride.

~And soon I'll be your big boy, and then I can be the top-cat! ~

~Yes, honey. ~ |

Garfield woke up with a start. He looked around only to see that it was dark, and the warmth of the restaurant kitchen where he was born, had changed to the warmth of his blanket. Sometime while he'd been asleep Jon had found him and tucked him in. Looking beside the bed revealed the album he'd been flipping through before the dream. Garfield sat up, stretched and smiled.

~Mom would be proud of me. ~ He thought. ~She'd be proud of her big boy. ~ And with that Garfield hurried through to the kitchen in search of Jon and food.

A/N: Aww. That was so cute! I love Garfield! I have no idea where this came from. Garfield, and CO. belongs to Jim Davis. I own the title. Heh.


End file.
